


Sodom and Gomorrah

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, Sodom and Gomorrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: Crowley indirectly started the whole problem in Sodom and Gomorrah and Aziraphale is asked to take care of it.No one's done this yet, and it was a reference that really stuck out to me.





	Sodom and Gomorrah

**Author's Note:**

> My Christian upbringing set alarms at the thought and I had to do a bunch or research for this (I haven't picked up a bible in many years, and I only remembered the bits people like to get mad about)
> 
> I'm not a good writer, so I'm sorry. No one else made anything for this and I wanted to take the initiative.

1897 B.C.

A mother quickly urged her children to come back inside as Crowley passed through the city of Sodom. Anywhere else, the fear would've been caused by the golden eyes that he poorly hid behind auburn curls (Humans were becoming warier to the abnormality, out of fear of temptation). Unfortunately for the entire city, the terror had stemmed from something more horrid. 

Hell had told the demon to 'just cause trouble,' so that was what the demon did. Already tired of Earth, he'd settled for convincing one (only one) man to lust after another woman. How was he supposed to know it would explode into a city-wide problem? Now many of the men would run around the town raping, pillaging, and murdering (often in that order). It'd even spread to a neighboring city called Gomorrah. 

Crowley heard the sounds of children crying every day, and the pain just settled like a bad taste in his mouth. It was a problem he'd started years ago, and now he has no power to make it stop. Sodom had just been a microcosm of what's to come if this were to spread. A normal demon would be proud, he did in fact get many congratulations from the Lords and Dukes back in hell, but the screams had dared to rip what little remained of his heart. 

He looked up, fighting the dew that'd attempted to glaze his eyes. That was when he saw them, standing atop the wall. He began to sprint, climbing the walls with feigned ease (It was actually very difficult since he hadn't been near any of the many staircases, but desperate times call for desperate measures... and a few demonic miracles never hurt anyone).

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here?!" He ran up to the familiar angel, startling them.

"O-oh." Aziraphale held his chest, steadying himself, "Crawley? I should've known this was your doing, Snake."

The demon swayed slightly at the sound of his old name. _Crawley_. It made him sound like... well, a snake. He'd made his mind about Crowley maybe one hundred years back, after watching a flock of beautiful crows fly overhead. But who was he to correct the angel? The one who (mostly) follows the will of God? How could he expect them to respect his preferred name if even Hell wouldn't?

"I just... It's not safe here, you need to go." The demon spoke thoughtlessly. Why did he care whether or not an angel, his mortal enemy, was in danger?

The angel attempted to stammer a refusal, losing his words along the way. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he looked out to the city, releasing air he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto, "Gabriel told me to check out Sodom and Gomorrah... before Sandalphon..." He trailed off, arms folding uncomfortably over his chest.

It took Crowley a moment to realize what they'd been saying, "No." He blurted out, standing firmly to his ground, "No, God had her laughs back at the flood! There's _children_ in those cities!"

"You think I don't know that?" Aziraphale choked, fists clenching tightly to his sleeves, "But who am I to say no to God? Her plan is-"

"Ineffable?" He spoke in a mocking tone, brow furrowing at the thought. He was so tired of having to hear the same thing for over two thousand years, "Did you get this news directly from God herself?"

The angel's gaze wavered at what the other had been insinuating, "I... n-no but, I'm sure that-"

"Satan's sake, Aziraphale. You're a Cherubim! What're you doing taking orders from an Archangel?"

"Principality..."

"I... What?"

The angel pressed his lips together in a thin line, eyes following a distant human, "I was demoted."

Crowley's focus followed, landing on the same man (Lot, Nephew to Abram [who will be remembered as Abraham in quite a few more years]. They'd both been told to keep an eye on him), "Okay, Principality. Sure. Fine. You're still above them!" He sat himself down, long legs dangling over the edge of the wall, "You should just ask God, yourself. No reason to blindly trust the archangels."

Aziraphale mindlessly scoffed at the idea, "What, and Fall?" His breath hitched as the words escaped, head immediately snapping toward his enemy as he quickly tried to apologize. 

The demon merely shook his head, pretending it didn't hurt, though his eyes betrayed him. He didn't cry, he was too strong for that. Instead, he subtly curled into himself, pretending he hadn't vividly remembered the feeling of his wings burning away, only to be regrown blacker than pitch. 

"I... They said they're going to name a sin after the city." The angel tried desperately to change the conversation, seating himself beside his competitor.

"What're they calling it?"

"Sodomy."

The demon leaned back, watching his angel acquaintance as they hunched over. It was unusual behavior for the usually cheery man. They obviously weren't happy about any of this, "Sodomy..." He spoke slowly, unsure if he like the name, "What does it mean?"

"It's when human males have... relations... with each other." Aziraphale spoke in an abnormal discomfort, not necessarily in disgust but more so in silent disagreement. 

Crowley couldn't help but burst into laughter, holding his stomach as if it'd been in pain (he'd picked up many human habits recently, it was sickening), "I- I'm sorry it's just-" He cracked his eyes open, stopping as he watched the angel's soft smile. He stammered a few times, trying to dismiss the pit that began to form in his chest, "Ducks!" He found his words again, "Duckssss... perform necrophilia and God insisted Noah took 'em."

"I suppose you're not wrong there." A chuckle escaped the Principality's mouth as he sat upright. His nose crinkled slightly as faint happiness attempted to overcome his deep sorrow, "Crawley... I-" He unconsciously tried to reach out, quickly recoiling his hand, "I... I think you should go. " His eyes somehow became softer, genuine concern echoing through the entirety of his vessel.

Crowley felt the pit sink all the way through his stomach, trying his hardest to find his words, "Ang-"

"Heaven is sending Angels down at nightfall to escort the righteous to safety. So long as they listen, they'll be fine." Aziraphale reassured the demon, expression quickly becoming more firm, "But if you're not gone by then, they won't hesitate to smite you."

The pit began to lessen, feeling a lot more like a fish swimming against the walls of his stomach. It was a feeling that had no words, but he'd seen many humans experience it. So why him? And why now, of all times, when his heart was full of turmoil and sorrow, "You're too nice, it's sickening." He spoke nonchalantly, standing up to look over the city once more. There was no helping them, not without him getting in trouble with Bellow. This was, unfortunately, the best course of action... and at least the children will be okay.

But the Angel smiled, already waving his opposite goodbye, "Do take care, then."

Crowley grumbled a response, already walking away. But before he could step off the wall, he turned around to observe the crestfallen angel as they hunched over, face held solemnly in their hands. They hadn't noticed his longing stare, their despondent eyes just watching as people walked by... and the swimming in his stomach began to feel like soaring.

It would still be many years before Crowley would realize what he had felt (and even longer to realize it was something he had felt since the first rain fell around him; never on him). He'd refer to it as this 'nameless feeling.' The romantic soar that seemed to drive a lot of humans through their lives. It seemed odd to the demon; comparing his emotions to a human.

Too bad it wouldn't have a name of its own for another three thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty sure that Sodom and Gomorrah fell for lack of hospitality, but the story is used as the basis of "gay=sin," so I figured that it's probably a misinterpretation somewhere in the chain (probably by some Angels who later spread the word onto man). 
> 
> I'm a firm believer that God made the Gay to see her AngelxDemon ship sail and was so mad when people started using her wrath as "Don't do anymore gay, please"


End file.
